


Pensées futiles

by Valou_gleek



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valou_gleek/pseuds/Valou_gleek





	Pensées futiles

Journée agréable. Oiseaux qui chantent. Je me sens léger aujourd’hui. Pourtant je suis quelqu’un de grognon. Je n’aime pas l’avouer mais Marlène a raison, je suis froid et désagréable une grande partie de l’année. Mais le printemps m’adoucit. Le printemps me calme. Au grand bonheur de certains et certaines.  
Pas d’enquête en cours, si bien que l’on peut se permettre de venir au commissariat à 14h. Pas de journaliste dans les pattes ni de divisionnaire stressé…

« Salut Laurence !! »

Pourquoi ai-je parlé si vite ? J’ai à peine le temps d’accrocher mon manteau que je vois cette petite tête de fouineuse me sourire. Va-t-elle réussir à me gâcher cette après-midi si bien commencée ?

« Bonjour commissaire. »

J’ai presque failli oublier ma chère Marlène. Toujours fidèle au poste et toujours aussi ravissante.

« Bonjour…à vous deux. »  
« Tiens, de la politesse ? Incroyable ! »  
« N’en rajoutez pas Avril. Je pourrais vite changer d’humeur. »

N’oublie pas d’apporter le café au commissaire Marlène. Tu vas encore passée pour une tête en l’air.  
Les bruits de mes talons doivent tellement l’agacer à force. Et…c’est ma faute si Alice est là. Je vais gâcher toute sa bonne humeur. Flûte !

« Tenez. Et avec le journal. »

Ne souris pas aussi bêtement ! On dirait une cruche ! Je sens mes joues si chaudes, elles doivent être toutes rouges, je n’oserais pas me regarder dans un miroir.

« Merci Marlène, c’est parfait. A part une chose… »

Quoi ? J’ai oublié la chicorée ? Mon rouge à lèvres est de travers ? Bubulle fait trop de bruit ?

« Avril… Si vous pouviez lui dire d’aller bosser comme tout le monde, ce serait merveilleux. »

Oh ce n’est que ça ? Je préfère hausser les épaules vers elle, puisque les mots ne sont pas utiles, elle a tout de suite compris qu’elle était de trop dans cette pièce. Ma pauvre Alice, tellement gentille, tellement drôle. Si seulement ils pouvaient s’aimer ces deux-là, je serais bien plus détendue et heureuse.

« Ouais c’est ça, virez-moi encore ! En tout cas j’étais là pour Marlène, pas pour vous ! Elle avait besoin de moi, mais comme vous êtes plus malin que tout le monde, vous pourrez p’têtre l’aider hein ! Aller tchao le rabat-joie ! »

Quel grincheux celui-ci. Je plains Marlène, de devoir le supporter tous les jours. C’t’une battante ma meilleure amie ! Moi, plutôt crevée que de rester avec lui dans la même pièce, toute une journée.  
Mais on s’ennuie à la Voix du Nord en ce moment. J’ai tellement rien à faire que je suis obligée de me remettre au courrier du cœur. Un p’tit meurtre ça ferait pas d’mal.

« C’est vrai ce qu’elle dit ? Vous avez besoin d’aide pour quelque chose en particulier Marlène ? »

Oh non. Pas lui. Je ne vais quand même pas demander ça à mon patron. C’est si gênant.

« Non tout va bien, je vous assure. »

Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Tourne-toi et ignore-le. Ferme le livre avant qu’il le lise.

« Vous savez que je lis en vous… »  
« …comme dans un livre ouvert. Oui je sais… »

Et mince. Il m’a encore eu.

« Allez-y, je vous écoute. Il n’y a pas d’enquête, pas de papiers à remplir. Il faut bien s’occuper. »

Respire Marlène, respire.

« D’accord. Hum…et bien ce soir j’ai un rendez-vous, avec un homme. »

Sérieusement ? Mais elle va encore tomber sur un cinglé ou un pervers. J’en suis déjà énervé rien qu’à imaginer la scène. Je vais la retrouver en pleurs demain matin, le visage décomposé. Elle n’osera rien me dire mais elle saura que j’ai déjà tout deviné. Elle ne mérite pas cela.

« Oh très bien. Et…vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? »  
« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il m’emmène dans un endroit pour danser. Et voyez-vous, je ne sais pas faire ça justement. »

Elle sourit, elle grimace, mais elle reste belle. Concentre toi Swan ! Elle te parle. De la danse ? Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour ça.

« Alice était venue m’aider pour me montrer quelques pas mais vous l’avait viré. D’ailleurs, il faudrait qu’on en parle. Je trouve que… »

Et quand elle s’énerve… C’est rare mais j’apprécie tout autant. Une facette de ma secrétaire plutôt cachée, mais qui la met en valeur quand elle se dévoile. Cela dit, qu’elle prenne la défense d’Avril ne changera pas mon avis sur ce ptit cocker.

« Vous êtes d’accord ? »  
« Hein quoi ? Excusez-moi… »  
« Laissez tomber, je préfère revenir à la danse. Est-ce que vous pourriez m’aider un peu ? Juste me montrer quelques petits trucs, pour ne pas que je me ridiculise ce soir. »

Comment refuser une telle demande, d’une telle femme ?

« Bien sûr. Mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas si doué que ça. »  
« Je suis sûr que vous vous sous-estimez. »  
« Vous voulez commencer par quoi ? »  
« Je crois que même le slow je ne sais pas le faire. »  
« C’est vrai ? Mais c’est pas bien dur vous savez. »

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait ?  
Les bras autour du cou…  
Le corps proche mais pas trop.  
Doucement Marlène, tu vas lui écraser les pieds avec ta maladresse. Laisse-toi guider.

Elle n’a pas l’air à l’aise. Je devrais peut-être y aller plus lentement. Mais c’est si drôle de la voir se concentrer autant, alors que dans quelques secondes, elle va s’apercevoir que c’est si facile.

Les mains dans le bas du dos ?! Est-ce convenable commissaire ? Autant de proximité, pour une danse ? Je ne vais pas savoir faire ça ce soir. Si je me sens si nerveuse avec lui, alors je n’ose pas imaginer avec un homme que je connais à peine.

Avec un peu de musique, la scène serait moins gênante. Mais bon, c’est parti !  
Un petit pas sur la gauche…

Un petit pas sur la gauche…

Un petit pas sur la droite…

Un petit pas sur la droite… Oh ça m’a l’air simple finalement. Mais ne devrais-je pas regarder mon partenaire dans les… Oups, mauvaise idée. Il me regarde aussi et il rougit. C’est si beau un Swan qui rougit, euh…un homme qui rougit ! Voyons Marlène, tu t’en vas à un rencard, tu ne peux pas penser encore au commissaire !

Des yeux comme ça, je n’en ai jamais vu. Et c’est bien la partie que je préfère dans le slow. Le regard…

Je crois que je vais éternuer. Baisse la tête ! Baisse la tête !

« Atchoum ! »  
« A vos souhaits Marlène. J’espère que vous n’êtes pas allergique au slow, je serais bien triste de ne plus pouvoir danser avec vous. »

Pourquoi tant de belles paroles ? Je fonds littéralement.

« Commissaire… »  
« Oui ? »

Dites-moi ce qui vous passe par la tête Marlène. Dites-moi toutes les plus belles choses et tous les plus beaux sentiments que vous pouvez ressentir. Je n’ai qu’une envie, c’est que ce soit moi qui…

« Il faut que je vous laisse, j’ai oublié de faire une course. »  
« Oh d’accord, allez-y. »

Quelle quiche ! Pourquoi tu lui sors ça ?! Tout est si faux. Et cette fois-ci il ne le voit pas. Par pitié Swan, lis sur mon visage que je ne veux pas de ce rendez-vous, mais que je veux juste continuer à danser avec…

« J’ai quelques petites choses à faire aussi. Si on ne se revoit pas, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. J’espère que cet homme saura vous convenir.»

Je sais très bien que non… Mais je ne veux pas que ce sourire s’efface de votre visage.


End file.
